


when we get together we have nothing but fun

by bemynewobsession



Series: Femslash February '19 (DIFFERENT FANDOMS) [1]
Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemynewobsession/pseuds/bemynewobsession
Summary: Charlotte takes note of how she and Isabella are opposites in many ways.





	when we get together we have nothing but fun

**Author's Note:**

> For Part 1 of Femslash February prompt: Opposites.

Charlotte never ceased to be struck at just how _different_ Isabella’s was compared to her.

Isabella was taught to be restrained and elegant. Charlotte was taught to be boisterous and loud- anything to get the attention of a potential cull.

Isabella almost always dresses in clothing that is likely worth more than Charlotte has earned in the last year. And the older woman _always_ wears that damn wig and enough make-up that Charlotte could choke.

The first time Charlotte laid with Isabella in the older woman’s bed, her gasp for breath that seemed to be from the soft kisses Isabella was laving on her neck was partially from her shock at how incredibly _soft_ and comfortable the bed was. The beds back at the brothel were a small step up from sleeping on the floor.  

Charlotte was brought back to the present as Isabella’s clumsy hands worked to undo her dress. The younger woman giggled as she watched Isabella struggle with the ties and buckles. She brought her hands down to the other woman’s. Her calloused and strong hands grasped at Isabella’s soft and lady like fingers.

“Let me get that love.” Charlotte pulled at her own stays and ties before reaching over to undo Isabella’s.

Isabella fixed her with a sheepish look. “It’s, er, usually done for me.” The older woman sounded a bit embarrassed at her incompetence at something so simple.

Charlotte pulled Isabella’s hands up to her mouth to kiss them, relishing in the heated breath that escaped the other woman’s lips. Another small difference between them. Charlotte barely flinched at anything remotely sexual or intimate, but Isabella flushed at the mere mention of the word ‘cunt’ or ‘cock’.

“You seem to be a bit excited ‘bout somethin’ today Bella. Anythin’ wrong?” Isabella responded to the query by pressing her lips against Charlotte’s. Charlotte moaned at the feeling. She had taught Isabella well in regards to kissing.

She felt the older woman’s hips thrust slightly into her own and heard a plaintive groan wring out from the older woman’s lips. The groan broke the kiss and Isabella whispered out a furtive “I just need you my love.” before continuing their previous activity.

Charlotte reached a hand down between them, palming at Isabella’s center gently before slipping under her breeches to slide her fingers over the wet sex beneath her. The older woman preferred not to be penetrated during sex as it reminded her too much of her trauma with her brother. (Charlotte once convinced Isabella to practically stick her entire hand into her cunt in comparison.)

Where Charlotte needed stimulation from different areas to even begin to think about coming, Isabella was a quivering mess in mere seconds just from Charlotte’s deft fingers playing at her clit.

“God...Charlotte...yes!” After she reached her peak, Isabella was spent. The older woman was usually satiated for the night with just one to two orgasms.

Isabella panted as she attempted to catch her breath. Her flushed face was framed beautifully by her hair. Charlotte wished she could capture this moment in a painting somehow.

“Give me a moment darling and I ca-” “That’s alright love.” Charlotte’s cockney voice interrupted Isabella’s upper class accent.

“I just want you ta hold me for now.” Isabella nodded her head and pulled Charlotte’s head to her bosom, sighing softly in relief.

Charlotte laid her head on her beloved’s chest, taking in the older woman’s natural sweet scent whilst all too aware of her own feminine musk.

Yes. Isabella Fitzwilliam was different from Charlotte Wells in nearly every way Charlotte could think to conceive, but Charlotte just loved her all the more for it.


End file.
